


磨合期限

by FyIsland



Category: kookjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 磨合期限果珍/长岛没有雪





	磨合期限

1.

自从和田柾国在一起这一年多以来，金硕珍去夜店并且凌晨才回住处的次数屈指可数。不过这次他被气得不轻，提了分手以后就迫不及待地想要回归自己的单身生活，随口应了金南俊的深夜party。

被金南俊扶着肩膀走在回宿舍的路上的金硕珍还有些迷糊，不止一次地划开自己手机的锁屏又关上，像是在等着他的通知栏多出那么一条什么。

“在等电话？”金南俊紧了紧扶在金硕珍肩膀上的手，却被金硕珍不着痕迹地推开了些。

凌晨带着冷意的风把金硕珍的精神吹回来了点，他环顾四周，黑漆漆的校园里只有路灯还在孤零零地发着光，不远处的篮球场旁似乎还站着个人，穿着一件和田柾国很是相似的灰色背心和短裤。

金硕珍揉了揉眼睛，那个人影又再也看不见了。他心里自嘲自己分手后遗症太重，喝了酒看着谁都像前男友。田柾国平日最烦他参加这种乱七八糟的聚会，若是看到他喝得晕晕乎乎还被金南俊扶着回来，能在他耳边唠叨一宿规律生活的好处。

金硕珍想着一些有的没的的事情，不知不觉就和金南俊走到了宿舍楼下。金南俊住的楼层高，看着金硕珍打开一楼宿舍的门才往楼梯上走。金硕珍总觉得自己错过了什么，关门前又朝宿舍大门外看了一眼，除了宿舍大爷的房间灯还亮着，什么也没有。他心里空落落的，也没发觉自己心里其实在期待着什么。

第二天起床的时候金硕珍觉得自己的脑袋像是被拖拉机碾过，再加上没有了田柾国睡在他的旁边，他踢被子的陋习又让自己着凉了大半个晚上。

温柔体贴的舍友郑号锡看他醒了，及时地给他递了一杯解酒的蜂蜜水，又拿来热毛巾给他擦了擦脸。

“一大早的哪来的蜂蜜水？”金硕珍喝了一口，脑袋里的小人终于不再打架。

他记着他回来的时候动作很轻，还特地把有着酒臭味的衣服丢进了洗手间才爬上床。

“你怎么知道我喝酒了？我身上的酒味这么大吗？”金硕珍抬手闻了闻自己的胳膊，上面的酒味已经被被褥的香气盖去了大半。

郑号锡的表情闪过一丝不自然的慌乱，在金硕珍捕捉到那个瞬间前又变回了平日的样子：“我今天要交论文起得早，去买早餐就顺便给你带了。”

金硕珍只是随口问了一句，还没恢复运转的脑子也没有细想郑号锡回答里明显的漏洞。他抬头把杯中的蜂蜜水一饮而尽，又向郑号锡道了声谢，才抓着手机到卫生间洗漱。

金硕珍单手抓着电动牙刷，用空出的那只手划开昨晚打开又关上数十次的聊天窗口。他和田柾国的聊天记录还停留在分手那天的晚上，田柾国难得服软向他说一句“我知道错了”。若是平时，金硕珍定要拿这句话好好调侃田柾国几个星期，但当时金硕珍心烦意乱，先是因为田柾国他和闵玧其的合作没谈成，后来又错过了和闵玧其去美国前的最后一面。他听着田柾国又在那讲着什么情敌理论，头脑一热，撂了一句分手就衣服也没拿地搬离了田柾国在外面的房子。

他给田柾国的聊天取消了置顶，但微信备注还没改，还是那只卡通兔子的头像。点进田柾国的朋友圈，寥寥无几的几张照片，只不过有了一条最新的，金硕珍还没见过，点进那条链接，名字居然是“惊！宿醉的八大坏处！”

金硕珍有些莫名其妙，网页加载出来前就点了左上角的叉。他吐掉口中的牙膏，仔细端详了一下镜子中自己的脸，总觉得自己变丑了点，不知道是不是心理作用。金硕珍和田柾国约好今天去他家拿东西，他在田柾国那住了快一年，差不多把全部家当都搬了过去。前几天闹分手搬回宿舍，才发现自己留在宿舍的东西少的可怜。

金硕珍慢慢从宿舍走到了田柾国家门口门口，抬手敲了敲门，周六的早上十点，理应是田柾国待在家里的时间。他等了几分钟也没等到回应，试了试自己的大拇指，没想到田柾国还没把他的指纹删除，滴地一下就打开了。

金硕珍轻轻地走了进去，环顾四周，全是情侣款的日用品，比他想象中还要多。他心里默默地叹了口气，想着之后再让田柾国看着丢掉。

金硕珍走进书房把一些专业课的资料放进包里，又看了一眼紧闭的卧室门。想了想自己宿舍里所剩不多的t恤和牛仔裤，他还是小心翼翼地旋开了门把手。

卧室里窗帘拉得紧紧的，一点阳光也没能透进来。田柾国难得这么晚还没起床，还睡得如此安稳，连有人进门都没能惊醒他。金硕珍恍若隔世，看到田柾国精准地占着左半边的床位，他总是有种想从背后抱住田柾国的冲动。他曾经躺在这张床的另半边，和它的主人做一些快乐而隐秘的事，这间卧室，承载了太多有关回忆。

金硕珍抑制住自己越跑越远的思维，打开衣柜的一边，一件一件地往外拿衣服。他放在田柾国家的衣服实在太多，书包塞满了也没能装完。金硕珍仔细挑选了他最常穿的几件，又把一些衣服放了回去，才勉强把快撑爆的书包拉链拉上一半。

“收完了？”不知什么时候田柾国已经醒了，赤裸着上身，单手插兜站在金硕珍的旁边，“这件给我留下吧。”

田柾国指的是金硕珍在家里最常穿的香槟色丝绸睡衣，经常被田柾国脱下来丢到地上。金硕珍没问他原因，只想快点逃离这个充满着田柾国气息的房间。

田柾国接过那件衣服扔到床上，却没有把金硕珍放走的想法。他一只手搭上金硕珍的肩膀，把那天晚上金南俊放着的地方揉捏了几下，看金硕珍的眼神很是意味深长。

只不过做错了事的金硕珍完全没能理解田柾国的暗示，一只脚往后就要退到安全的社交距离。田柾国没能如他所愿，反而用另一只手扣住金硕珍的腰，缩短了两人的距离，准确无误地吻上金硕珍的嘴唇。

金硕珍有洁癖，唯独对田柾国无效。他曾经和刚打完比赛全身都是汗的田柾国在更衣室做 爱，也天天和刚睡醒没刷牙的田柾国交换绵长的早安吻。熟悉的气息扑面而来，让金硕珍差点软了腿。他闭着眼睛感受着田柾国一点一点湿润他的嘴唇，双手搭在田柾国的胸膛上，却没有施加任何力气，反而很有欲拒还迎的意味。

好在田柾国还给两人留了点余地，在胯下的凸起更加明显前松开了金硕珍。被中断亲吻的那个人眼神迷茫，像个不谙世事的小仓鼠，下一秒就要把“为什么停下来”问出口。田柾国喉咙发紧，下一秒就想把金硕珍按到床上，补回前几天的份量。

金硕珍张了张嘴，把想说的话又咽回了肚子里，在田柾国反悔之前抱着书包仓皇地离开了卧室。

2.

金硕珍掐着大洋彼岸白天的时间，给闵玧其打了个电话。

闵玧其是他同专业的师兄，在许多项目上给过他不少帮助。田柾国对金硕珍身边的很多人抱有敌意，更别说闵玧其这么一个优秀又帅气的眼中钉。田柾国不止一次想在闵玧其面前宣誓主权，哪怕是牵手也好。不过金硕珍为人谨慎，实在不想一起共事的同学对他们的关系多加评论，总是避嫌得很，更别说在公众面前表现出和田柾国熟络的样子。

金硕珍回忆起上次被田柾国搅黄的合作，又想起被田柾国删的干干净净的道别短信。他叹了一口气，正巧接了电话的闵玧其捕捉到。

“怎么了？”闵玧其那边的背景音是沙沙的树叶声，还混着几声鸟叫。

“我是来赔罪的，“金硕珍乖乖地说道，“那天真的有事情忘记了。”

“嗯？”闵玧其发出了反问的声音，“你不是买了个手表给我赔罪了吗？附的信纸里还说，你是手机出了bug没收到我发的航班信息。”

“哦对，”金硕珍慌神了几秒，很快就反应过来了，“忙到后面才发现你已经走了，没能送你一程真的很遗憾。”

金硕珍挂了电话后还在回味刚刚闵玧其说的话，能以他名义买礼物道歉的，除了田柾国还能有谁。以往田柾国因为占有欲把他周围的朋友全都得罪一遍，总是由他来殿后擦屁股。没想到这一次田柾国是真的“知道错了”，还把事情做的这么滴水不漏。如果不是他给闵玧其打了这一通电话，他就连田柾国尝试向他痛恨的情敌服软这件事都不会知道。

他突然很想听见田柾国的声音，在那个熟悉的聊天窗口打打停停，又把前面好不容易憋出来的几个字都删了。恰巧田柾国给他发了条语音，金硕珍不知怎么就直接点开了。压抑的喘息声从手机里传了出来，金硕珍听过无数遍这样的声音，自然知道田柾国在手机的另一端做着什么。

还好宿舍里没人，金硕珍赶紧从枕头底下摸出耳机，插上后又鬼使神差地听了一遍。不知道是不是田柾国自 慰时不小心按到，戴上耳机后再听那条语音，连衣料的摩擦声都格外明显。金硕珍想起他被留下的那件丝绸睡衣，脸不可抑制地热了起来。

下一秒金硕珍的手机又震动了起来，这次再升了一级，田柾国的微信语音邀请拨了过来。金硕珍盯着手机看了许久，又看了看自己也抬起头的下身，艰难地按下了接听键。

“喂。”金硕珍把手伸进自己的睡裤里，咬着下唇努力使自己的声音听起来毫无破绽。

“阿珍，”田柾国倒是丝毫没有想要掩饰的意思，嗓音里浓浓的完事意味，戴着两只耳机的金硕珍仿佛觉得田柾国正把自己压在身下，“你在做什么？”

金硕珍听见田柾国性感沙哑的声音更硬了，不由自主地加快了手上的速度，还不忘回复一句：“在看书。”

田柾国很轻地笑了一句，几乎要让金硕珍觉得他的谎言拙劣得早就被田柾国看穿了。

“嗯。“田柾国只答了一句就没再说话，一时间两个人都没再开口，听筒里只剩浅浅的呼吸声。

习惯了大鱼大肉的身体没有田柾国的抚慰，金硕珍自己弄的那几下简直就是隔靴搔痒，他放弃了自己解决的念头，专心地听着电话那端田柾国的声音。他好久没有见到田柾国，连听到那经过电流处理有些失真的细小的声音都觉得满足。

金硕珍本来就有些累，困意慢慢地袭来，他看了一眼手机屏幕，里面的通话时长秒数还在增加。

“阿珍？”田柾国的声音轻轻地传了过来，“你睡了吗？”

金硕珍懒得张口，没有回答。

“我很想你。”田柾国似乎是终于把自己压在心里的话说了出来，语气都轻快了些，“我知道错了，你回来好不好？”

田柾国的语气软得一塌糊涂，像极了以前犯错误时低头向他认错的样子。

金硕珍昏昏欲睡的脑袋一下子清醒了过来，内心顿时风起云涌，不知如何回答，想要开口的时候手机就因为没电暗了屏幕。他看到屏幕里映出的自己欲言又止的表情，只看了一眼就把手机往床头柜上一拍，连带着把脑子里有关田柾国的事情全都甩到了一边。

3.

金硕珍没了和闵玧其的合作，只能多接了点累人的小项目弥补之前的空缺。田柾国和他在一起时如果听说他又在忙这样的事情，总要说这说那，要么给他准时点好外卖送到实验室，要么时间一到就撒娇让他回家睡觉。

没有了粘人男朋友的唠叨，金硕珍算是放纵自己沉迷于工作，日夜颠倒只想快点把空下来的资料赶紧补齐。他忙着工作，连点外卖的时间都没有，幸好不知道是哪个热心学弟经常卡着饭点把打包好的饭菜放在窗台，才没让他饿死在实验室里头。

金硕珍等数据的时候把手机拿出来看了看，忍不住点开显示了更新的田柾国的朋友圈，又是一条新的空白链接。金硕珍点进去看了一眼，居然又是和之前格式相似的新闻——“惊！不按时吃饭的十大弊端！”。

金硕珍好气又好笑地打开今天的饭盒，是他和田柾国常去的那家餐馆里他爱吃的那几个菜色。他这次没再快速地把网页关掉，而是耐心地往下看了看，虽然还是那些官方而无趣的回答，但他总能想象到田柾国这个小大人在他面前絮絮叨叨的样子。

今晚的工作结束的及时，金硕珍早早就关了实验室往宿舍走，到了门口时竟看见了个缩成一团的人影，脑袋圆溜溜的像极了某人。

田柾国坐在台阶上蜷缩成一团睡得正香，金硕珍连推了好几下才把他摇醒。

“等…怎么不去大爷那里等？”金硕珍挨着田柾国坐了下来，指了指宿舍大爷的房间。

田柾国一脸没睡醒的样子，看到金硕珍突然出现还有些恍惚，迷茫地揉了揉眼睛：“那儿只有家属才能进的。”

美其名曰家属，其实就是对象。

金硕珍想说，其实你可以告诉大爷你是我弟弟。

但是他真的只是你的弟弟吗？

金硕珍知道，田柾国一定不想他把这句话说出口，就连他的内心深处也觉得，田柾国只是他的弟弟这句话荒谬至极。

“困了就回去睡吧。”金硕珍想揉揉田柾国的脑袋，忍住了伸到一半的手。

田柾国原本是照常躲在金硕珍的宿舍门口等他回来，没想到今天练习完太累坐在台阶上打了个盹，就被金硕珍抓了个现行。

你一定要按时吃饭，不要太晚回宿舍，要照顾好自己的身体，要多找我，想我了就给我打电话。田柾国好久没能和金硕珍好好聊上一回天，心里有许多话想要说，但到了嘴边只有一句：“你也早点回去休息吧。”

金硕珍看着田柾国的身影消失在黑暗中，才转身走进宿舍大门。他走向宿舍大爷还亮着灯的房间，轻轻敲了敲门。

“大爷，下次你看到那个脑袋圆圆的，眼睛大大的男生就麻烦您让他进来坐着吧。”

“好嘞，他是你弟弟啊？”

“没，他是我男朋友。”

4.

金硕珍收到郑号锡专业聚会的邀请时的第一反应就是找一找什么理由在田柾国那蒙混过关，愣了好久才想起来自己现在已经是个没人管的单身汉了。他想着期末考完在宿舍待着晚上也没什么事情，才点点头答应了。

以前有田柾国管着，金硕珍出席的聚会少之又少，更别说这种大型交友相亲现场。系草要参加系聚的消息不胫而走，吸引了一批蠢蠢欲动的男男女女，报名人数再创新高。只是金硕珍可没想那么多，只在郑号锡制作的名单末尾里找那个独特的姓氏。得知田柾国也会参加，金硕珍突然有些后悔之前的果断。

只不过他担心的事情并未发生，两个年级坐在两边的桌子，包下的酒厅巨大，金硕珍连本桌的另一半都看不太清楚。他兴致缺缺地拿起一串烧烤，往昏暗的四周看了看。好巧不巧正看见那个熟悉的身影走了进来，身边还跟着一个娇小的女生。

金硕珍用力咬下串上的羊肉，差点戳到自己的嘴巴。他身边的同学已经开始讨论田柾国和那个女生是否般配的话题，金硕珍心烦意乱，埋头喝饮料，不想再听到有关的那个名字。

大型交友现场果然放的很开，低年级的一桌国王游戏早就玩得热火朝天。金硕珍脸色极差地给自己灌橙汁，还是躲不过一阵一阵的起哄声。

他侧头看了一眼，田柾国手里捏着一张牌站着，他身边坐着的女生被起哄声惹得羞红了脸。

”要么找个人接吻，要么就把这杯混的干了。“戴着国王皇冠的人也在起哄的人群中，不怀好意地盯着本桌的男女主人公看。

田柾国的眼神飘忽不定，实际上却只看着一个方向。金硕珍早就收回了自己的视线，但总觉得有一束炙热的目光盯着自己的耳朵。他感觉到自己的后颈在变热变红，不自然地揉了揉脖子。

金硕珍有那么一刻很后悔他平时总是不肯公开他和田柾国的关系。时至今日他才意识到他对田柾国的在乎，他不愿意看到田柾国和别的女生并肩走在一起，也不愿意听到别人的讨论中田柾国和其他人的名字一同被提及。

金硕珍的醒悟来得太晚，在他鼓起勇气想要站出来和田柾国当着全系两百人的面接吻之前，田柾国就把面前的一大杯啤酒和白酒的混合酒喝完了。

金硕珍心事重重，之后都没怎么再喝酒。反倒是田柾国，游戏运极差，又保守得很，几轮下来被灌得彻底。平日里金硕珍总被田柾国捏着耳朵唠叨，今天角色换了一换，他才知道自己的嫉妒心也能这么强。

怪不得田柾国每次聚会到一半就要一通电话把他叫回家，金硕珍看了一眼喝得迷迷糊糊眼神迷离的田柾国，试图用眼神警告他不要再喝，可惜田柾国无法领会到他眼神里的意思，连被周围的女生贴得更近了都不知道。金硕珍咬了咬下唇，手里的酒杯都快捏碎。

金硕珍没喝酒，聚会结束后自动担起了送人回家的义务。他不动声色地把田柾国塞进了出租车后座，为了掩人耳目还把一个和田柾国住处相近的学弟也塞了进去。

田柾国意识不清地靠在他的肩膀上，嘴巴微张着，毫无戒备地沉睡着。金硕珍有些明白了田柾国不喜欢他喝酒的原因，他看了一眼前面专心开车的司机，又看了看睡得像头死猪的学弟，轻轻地在田柾国的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

5.

田柾国和他身高相仿，肌肉却比他发达很多。金硕珍花了好大力气才把田柾国从出租车上运进房子里，又跌跌撞撞地走进卧室。

不知无意还是有意，田柾国把金硕珍压在床上的瞬间睁开了眼睛，将金硕珍的双手手腕紧紧地扣在了柔软的被单上。

田柾国在性事上为了照顾怕痛的金硕珍，一向进行得温柔而克制，鲜少露出这种霸道而凌厉的眼神。金硕珍被他盯得头皮发麻，却有一种异样的快感自尾椎而上。他试图挣开田柾国对他的禁锢，没想到他的挣扎反而激怒了压在身上的人，铺天盖地的吻很快就落了下来。

金硕珍被田柾国吸得舌根发麻，口腔里的每一寸都被狠狠舔过。他太久没有跟田柾国近距离接触，光是一个深吻都能让他下身发硬。田柾国也没好到哪里去，不到一会儿就皱着眉头把束缚着自己的牛仔裤扒了下来。

田柾国从金硕珍的唇角吻到下巴，他想要解开金硕珍的衬衫扣子，却因为喝了酒手指打架，半天也没能解开第一颗。金硕珍好笑地看着田柾国努力地跟一个扣子斗争，实在看不下去了，才把田柾国的手拨开，自己把自己剥了个干净。

喝了酒的田柾国比平常更冒失一些，润滑没做到位就想把自己送进去。金硕珍被疼得生理泪水都冒出来，眼睛湿漉漉地看着田柾国。

若是在平时，田柾国越是看见金硕珍这样求饶的眼神，越想要狠狠地欺负他。只是今天有些不同，喝醉了的田柾国没了那么多的花花肠子，他只是本能地想到了一件事，他让金硕珍哭了。

田柾国手忙脚乱地退了出来，不顾自己翘得老高的下体，笨拙地低头亲吻金硕珍的眼睛，吻去他眼角的泪水。

“对不起，对不起。”田柾国不知道怎么止住金硕珍的泪水，只能用他想到的最笨的方法。

金硕珍攀上田柾国的肩膀，吻住他一直重复着那三个字的嘴巴。金硕珍慢慢坐起了身，把田柾国推回了床头，两个人面对面地坐着。喝醉了的田柾国像一个乖巧的儿童，一言不发地等着金硕珍的下一步指令，只是尺寸狰狞的下身和他人畜无害的脸蛋太不匹配，无论是持久度还是长度都十分可观。

金硕珍往那根东西上浇了许多润滑剂，软着腰给自己多扩张了好几下，才扶着田柾国的肩膀，慢慢坐了上去。一段时间没有做 爱，金硕珍没法很快地适应田柾国涨大的性 器，只能靠在田柾国的肩上喘匀气息。

田柾国揉着金硕珍的臀瓣，试探性地向上顶了顶，就听见金硕珍甜腻的喘息声。他尝到了甜头，一下一下恢复了之前的力道，把金硕珍撞得屁股发麻，只能双手虚虚地挂在田柾国的脖子上，把自己的呜咽声全都送进田柾国的耳中。

骑乘的姿势没多久，田柾国就又把金硕珍按回了床上，让金硕珍纤细的双腿环住自己的腰，正面进入。他不想错过金硕珍表情的每一个变化，花了很大功夫确认金硕珍现在的心情状态是愉悦的时候，田柾国才加大了频率和力度。

酒精没有削弱田柾国可怕的性能力，金硕珍记不得自己是什么时候累得晕了过去，只觉得这是这么久以来他睡得最舒服的一晚上，醒来时还有些不知自己身在何处。

“醒了？”田柾国不愧是年轻力壮的青年人，宿醉之后比他一个没喝酒的还精神，用手肘撑起上半身看着他。

金硕珍点了点头，眼神聚焦在田柾国的八块腹肌上，又做作地收回了视线。

“昨天你说，你想我了，你要跟我和好。”田柾国信誓旦旦地开了口。

金硕珍怀疑地看了田柾国一眼，仿佛在回忆昨晚那个智商只有几岁小孩的人。

“好吧，”田柾国拉过金硕珍的手，亲了一口，“是我想你了，我想跟你和好。”

“还是你穿着这件衣服才最有感觉，”田柾国打量着他给金硕珍换好的香槟色睡衣，“看着它解决一点感觉都没有，还是得听着你的声音。”

看着田柾国一脸纯真地抱怨一些十九禁的事情，金硕珍很想把他接着说下去的嘴巴捂住。

还好在金硕珍动手之前田柾国就自己转了话题：“我以后不会那么限制你去聚会了，好不好？不过你得让我跟着你去，不然我不放心。”

金硕珍听到这话，撇了撇嘴，想起那天全桌人都盯着田柾国看的场景，想了想不知道是谁不放心谁。

但田柾国给了他台阶下，金硕珍也很顺从地点了点头，引出新的话题：“闵玧其的事情，你自己解决了也不告诉我？”

田柾国正等着金硕珍的发落，没想到金硕珍又提到那个两人分手的导火索。

“对不起，有关闵玧其的事情，是我太冲动了。”田柾国低眉顺眼的，像个做错了事乖乖认错的小孩，“你太好了，身边又有那么多人，我是真的很……“

田柾国说了一半就没说下去，怕自己打同情牌反而掉分。

”没安全感？“金硕珍倒是帮他补完了后一句话，

田柾国没说话，只是握紧了他的手，直勾勾地看着他。

金硕珍越过田柾国拿到床头柜上的手机，打开相机，随手拍了一张两个人紧紧握着的双手。一条最新的朋友圈很快就发了出去，文案里艾特了田柾国的大名。

金硕珍没屏蔽家人和老师，朋友圈的红点数字上涨地飞快。他这一系列动作流畅无比，快到田柾国都来不及阻止。金硕珍又抢过田柾国的手机进行了相同的操作，不一会儿两个人的手机震动得停不下来。

”其实也没那么难。“金硕珍翻了个身子滚进田柾国的怀抱，闷闷地说道，”是我没考虑到你的感受，我忘了你也需要安全感。“

田柾国抱着怀中温软，有种失而复得的感觉，把手臂收得更紧。

昨晚也是他这段时间以来最好的一个晚上。他和金硕珍一起睡时养成了半夜醒来给身边的人盖好被子的习惯，一时半会改不回去，半夜醒来往身侧一摸，空荡得让他心慌。昨夜虽然喝了酒，凌晨时还是恍惚着醒来，直到他终于能够感受到身旁熟悉的热度，才发觉自己心里缺了的地方终于有了着落。

到底怎么样才能把这个人就这样绑在床上？

田柾国绞尽脑汁也没能把这个问题的答案想出来。

6.

闵玧其起床后看到金硕珍那条朋友圈，很客套地给他发了一句恭喜。金硕珍回得很快，发了几个谢谢和哈哈哈的表情包回复他。

那时的金硕珍正享受着家属席位的待遇，坐在离球场最近的一排位置看田柾国的球赛。他们的关系公开后，给田柾国送水的女粉丝就少了大半，今天他亲自上阵，又打消了剩下一波脑残粉的奇怪念头。只是田柾国向来不在意金硕珍以外的人，对于他来说观众只有有无金硕珍的区别。有了老婆在场下看球，他连平时不屑于做的耍帅姿势都多做了好几个。

球赛结束后金硕珍在体育馆门口等他，田柾国洗完澡换好衣服出来后人已经散了大半。

田柾国得意洋洋地告诉金硕珍自己是今天的MVP，问有没有什么奖励。

金硕珍还是不太习惯在公共场合亲热，做了许久思想准备才往田柾国的脸颊上亲了一口，就耳朵通红地朝另一个方向走去。

田柾国赶紧跟上，自然地牵起金硕珍的右手。

“学长，明明那个时候就很大胆，怎么平时就这么害羞啊？”田柾国盯着金硕珍快要烧起来的耳朵，调笑着问道。

“喂！我哪有大胆了！”金硕珍大声地反驳道，“我这个人很保守的。”

“哦？是吗？”田柾国反问道，“我说的是你做实验的时候很大胆，加剂量都没在怕的。你想成什么了？”

金硕珍哑口无言，只能踩一脚田柾国的白色球鞋以示愤怒。

“不要再分手了好不好？”田柾国看着自己被踩黑的新鞋，忍住心痛，小心翼翼地说道，“你有什么不满意的，告诉我，我都改。”

恋爱本就是两个人的事情，以前金硕珍不懂得，只在乎自己的感受。他总仗着他比田柾国大了一两年的岁数，认为自己比田柾国懂得更多，爱就是放手，爱就是给予自由。但这一次短暂的分开才让他懂得了体谅与让步，包容与妥协，爱情中也有占有，也有归属领地和禁区。

他们都需要一起在爱中共同成长，在彼此的怀抱中成为更好的人。

“嗯，不分手了。”


End file.
